Sesshoumaru's Attempts
by year of the snake
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles/one-shots about Sesshoumaru's Misguided attempts at getting attention. Rated T, just in case. Probably wont get that high. First lesson, monks are stupid.
1. Will You Bear My Child?

**Sesshoumaru's Attempts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will You Bear My Child?<strong>

Prompt: Things you shouldn't use as an opening line.

Kagome blinked once, then blinked again. "P-pardon me?" she asked too shocked to think. "Run that by me again?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at his room mate. The man gave him two thumbs up and a huge smile. "Hey beautiful, will you bear my child?"

Kagome's white face quickly heated up. Then she slapped him hard and huffed away.

Miroku came up to him and patted his shoulder before removing it at Sesshoumaru harsh glare. He laughed nervously. "That will actually happen most of the time... but you did ask me how I began courting Sango-san." A goofy smile came to his face and he rubbed his cheek as he reminisced, "Boy did she pack a punch!"

Sesshoumaru sighed at his own foolishness for seeking Miroku's help. Next time he saw the girl he'd just introduce himself like a normal person. Provided he could talk to her safely. 'Stupid perverted 'monk'.' He again glared at Miroku.

* * *

><p>226226226226226<p>

AN: This I'm just putting out on a lark. I don't know how long it will be, or if I'll finish. But I've got the first 6 chapters written, and they are all related. So I will probably continue like that. Prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things. Please let me know if you like it, or if you don't why. Thanks.


	2. What is Flirting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Flirting?<strong>

Prompt: Things that take courage.

Kagome glanced apprehensively around the corner at the demon who had just propositioned her. He was really... beautiful, sinfully so. For a dog demon his movements were very cat-like, sinuous, languid and fluid. Her blushing cheeks darkened.

Suddenly his penetrating eyes were on hers, she could tell even across the yard. She ducked back around the building. Her blush was renewed.

"What are you Kagome, a chicken?" she whispered in frustration. "Yes." she continued as an answer. "But I will be a brave one!"

Peeking around the bricks again she purposefully caught his eye... and winked! Then she dashed off to the girl's dorm with a speed that humans would find hard to rival. Cheeks as red as blood.

* * *

><p>226226226226<p>

AN: Second Chapter up. I would really like to know your opinion. Prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.


	3. What is Childhood Fears?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Childhood Fears?<strong>

Prompt:Things you shouldn't say about your children.

'There's a likely looking prospect. He always loved black hair.' Koemi giggled a bit as she struggled to hide her amusement. "Young lady!" she yelled and waved her over with a small smile.

"Yes, ma'am?" asked the girl after bowing a bit.

"Oh yes, you'll do nicely?"

"Huh?"

"For my son, you see he's so aloof around girls, a remnant of his painfully shy childhood, he was always too scared to talk to the girls in his class. Anyway, I was hoping you would be so kind as to ask him out. You seem just his type to me." she managed to say calmly.

Sesshoumaru, who had caught it all from 'painfully shy childhood' was mortified. He glanced around thankful that Higurashi wasn't anywhere near.

"Mother," he said from her elbow.

"Aw Sesshoumaru have you met Miss..."

"Yamamoto-sensei is my biology teacher."

"Really?" She gazed in wonder at the woman's face. "She seems so young!"

Refraining from rubbing his forehead he guided his mother towards his dorm.

* * *

><p>226226226226<p>

AN: Third Chapter up. You're getting Spoiled. I would really like to know your opinion. Prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.


	4. What is Embarrassing Moments?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Embarrassing Moments?<strong>

Prompt: Things you wouldn't want your mother to talk about with your girlfriend/boyfriend.

Koemi gracefully hid a giggle in her kimono sleeve. "That reminds me of the first time I took Sesshoumaru to visit my mother. She lived in a giant mansion in the sky, I live there now but back then Sesshoumaru was a pup just this big." She held he hand three feet off the floor. "He had to use the water closet not long after we arrived. The closest one was at the edge. I guess he didn't see it because he turned to me horrified and asked if he was supposed to go over the edge!"

Miroku hooted with laugher making his chair shake. "Did he really?"

Sesshoumaru was supremely glad, for the first time, that Higurashi was likely far away, on the other side of campus, in the girl's dorm.

"Yes, but that was nothing compared to..."

"Mother the time is getting late, you will be required by dorm rules to leave soon."

She looked at her watch, "Quite right. I should leave you boys some time for studying." Coaxing Sesshoumaru into kissing her cheek she left.

* * *

><p>226226226226<p>

AN: Fourth Chapter up. You're nearly Spoiled. I would really like to know your opinion. Prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.


	5. What is Prowling?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Prowling?<strong>

Prompt: Things that could get you arrested.

Sesshoumaru was loitering outside the girl's dormitory. A light flickered on. He glanced up. A female silhouette moved across the veiled frame of light. It was her shadow. He watched it as it moved in and out of the frame for maybe five minutes.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"What?" he turned, surprised to find a cop beside him.

"We got a complaint about a prowler." said the other cop as they led him away.

Miroku looked at the officer as if he was crazy. "Sesshoumaru isn't the type to do that. Peeking in at girls' windows isn't his style."

"How do you know?"

"People often confuse monks with priests, I get confessions from that type all the time." Miroku easily got the cops to release him with a warning.

Later in the car driving back the their dorm Miroku said. "I can't believe you called me to come get you from the police station. Isn't that something reserved for mothers and girlfriends?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer. So Miroku moved on. "So did you catch anything hot and steamy?"

"Didn't you say I'm not the type?"

As they were at a red light Miroku looked at him and frankly said, "It's always the quiet ones." A few seconds later he inquired, "So... what did you see?"

"She likes to dance in her room."

"Really?" he asked like it was provocative dancing. (Which it wasn't, it was like what you see teenyboppers do when alone in their rooms in movies.)

"Her window has curtains pervert."

* * *

><p>226226226226<p>

AN: Fifth Chapter up. You're on the verge of Spoiling. I would really like to know your opinion. Prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.


	6. What is Shelving?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at ****mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Shelving?<strong>

Prompt: Things you would line up to see.

It was ridiculous really. He couldn't even stand the smell of coffee. Yet, here he was standing inside a coffee shop, to order coffee he would just throw in the trash, just so he would have an excuse to be in the neighborhood. Strike ridiculous it was pathetic, and Sesshoumaru doesn't do pathetic.

Still he ordered, what he planned to be his last order of coffee as he was already there.

He took his plain black coffee and left the stinking building, intent to never step inside it again. He saw her through the glass across the street, shelving books, like every morning. And he knew, he would continue to be pathetic.

* * *

><p>226226226226<p>

AN: Sixth Chapter up. You are now Spoiled. And I am out of prompts. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks! Prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things. More prompts should be out soon. =D


	7. What is Cat Sit?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Cat-Sit?<strong>

Prompt:Things a doctor shouldn't do while performing surgery.

"Please, Sesshoumaru! Please!" said his phone.

"No."

"When have I ever said 'please' to you?"

"The answer is still no."

"Oh, come on, it'll just be for a few hours, you can do your homework or whatever while you're there!"

They had been have this conversation for 20 minutes. Sesshoumaru was tempted to just hang up at this point. "For the last time Inuyasha I will not watch a cat, especially one named Sweet Fluffy Brat Cat."

Sesshoumaru heard a giggle. Turning he saw Higurashi. "Sweet Fluffy Brat Cat." she murmured amused.

Sesshoumaru went silent as he watched the girl walk on, not realizing he'd heard her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

With that he hung up. Eyes still trailing after Kagome.

Later that evening Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha as he explained all the things he would have to do to watch the cat, and make sure no stitches came out.

Half way through the time he would be cat-sitting Sesshoumaru got a call from Miroku.

"I still can't believe you agreed to cat-sit, you hate cats."

Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Why'd you agree to it?"

"She laughed."

"Kikyo-san? But you don't care for Kikyo-san's laugh."

"Higurashi-san."

"Higurashi-san?"

"Darn cat! Excuse me." Sesshoumaru hung up on his roommate.

The cat meanwhile was chewing on her stitches. Sesshoumaru glared death at the kitten and she stopped.

* * *

><p>313131313131<p>

AN: I'm back with more, here is the Seventh Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.


	8. What is Write Love Letters?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Write Love Letters?<strong>

Prompt:Things an ideal mate would do for you.

Sesshoumaru had read in an advice column that females like love letters. So he set himself down to write one. He'd write a few practice sheets before going to bed and look them over with a fresh mind to make sure they said exactly what he wished them to say.

The next morning he sat down with his breakfast and the papers he'd written on. Making notes of the parts in each that were best and those that he disliked.

After adding them together and revising it three times he deemed it worthy and stuffed it into his pocket. Unfortunately as he was locking the door it fell out of his pocket, and as he walked off to class it fluttered to the ground. He didn't notice it's lack.

When he left the school building he noticed a crowd around the bulletin board.

Sango and another girl that they occasionally hang out with were pulling Kagome hurriedly to the board.

"What is this about?"

"Oh, you're just going to get suddenly popular that's all." said the girl, who's name he didn't know, excitedly.

"What?"

"You'll see!"

Sango pushed a few people out of the way as she yelled, "Everyone out of the way, this here is Kagome!"

They moved, a few of the girls whispered how lucky she was, a couple jealous ones that she wasn't that pretty.

When Kagome was positioned in front of the bulletin board both girls stuck their fingers to a piece of collage line paper decorating the board, right in the middle.

Kagome began reading the note that began;

'Dear Higurashi Kagome,'

As she got farther into the letter she ripped it from the board. When she finished she flipped it over, looked again at the bottom, the top, scanned the margins. "There's no name."

A wolf-demon who happened to be walking by leaned on the nearby flag-pole. "That's 'cause I've been waiting for you to read it from right here." he announced cockily.

She walked with the letter over to the demon. She was getting encouraging comments from all the gathered girls as she walked.

When Kagome got to him she pushed the letter into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm interested in someone else."

As she began walking away he called to her, "At least give me one date to change your mind, after all I did go to all this trouble to write you this letter."

"Yeah Kagome-san, give him a shot!" called her friend.

She turned back to him and said, "Okay, just one date."

"Tonight, six, I'll take you to dinner."

"Alright, I'll meet you here." Then she left with her excited friends.

The wolf-demon dropped the note after the gathering dispersed. He walked away grinning.

Sesshoumaru wondered what the note that the wolf wrote said, and he found it was his letter to Kagome. 'How did it get on the board?' Sniffing the paper he smelled Miroku, faintly.

He dealt with his friend promptly.

That night after the dinner a man lay awake all night in fear, a wolf-demon. Unless someone else in the wolf-demon dorm was a bed-wetter than this Kouga learned a very good lesson about claiming credit for someone else's work.

* * *

><p>313131313131<p>

AN: I'm spoiling you again, with a longer chapter no less, here is the Eighth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.


	9. What is Daydreaming?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Daydreaming?<strong>

Prompt:Things you would rather be doing right now.

Sesshoumaru had one class with Higurashi. Just one. Unfortunately it was also his only class with his roommate.

The man kept doing things to draw the class's attention, particularly Sango's, to himself. 'Miroku has no shame.' thought Sesshoumaru.

So when Sesshoumaru realized that the class discussion would be delayed indefinitely he looked at Kagome. He allowed himself to briefly drift off into a daydream that featured the black-haired temptress. This particular daydream was one in which Sesshoumaru was a brave warrior and Kagome was a warrior-in-training. She relied on him when she needed help, because he always showed up in time. The dream was getting to a point where Kagome had her arms around his neck, he was sure she was about to kiss him...

His daydream was interrupted when Miroku came between Kagome and himself. Miroku whispered with a wink, as he walked by, "Careful when dreaming, Sango is beginning to notice where your attention is. With the constant attention you're giving her friend she may think you're a threat. If she does, watch out."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Sango, unconcerned. The young woman gave him a glare that spoke dictionary sized volumes. It only took Sesshoumaru three seconds to realize that Sango was in a position to ruin his chances with her lovely friend.

So he nodded at the girl. And tried to make his stoic face look as nonthreatening as possible.

She didn't buy his act one bit. Sango pointed her middle and pointer finger towards her eyes, then flipped them towards him. She knew he was many things, threatening was one of them.

Sesshoumaru could feel sweat trickle down the back of his neck when she turned back to watching the teacher. Sango was satisfied that he had been warned.

* * *

><p>313131313131<p>

AN: Thanks for joining me for this chapter, here is the Ninth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.


	10. Who Shaved Fred?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Shaved Fred?<strong>

Prompt:Things a chimp thinks about when he sees you at the zoo

Sesshoumaru had always been steady on his feet. No one could claim he was ever anything but graceful. He was very proud of this.

It was a warm day and Sesshoumaru was walking down the sidewalk. Nothing could be better than the warm breeze at his back, the sun on his hair and the birds singing. Nothing that is except for Kagome being in the area.

Higurashi was talking to someone who was following her. The young woman was walking backwards, towards some steps. Sesshoumaru leaped at her. He bumped into a human boy and knocked him down.

Kagome tumbled on top of their schoolmate, backwards.

She jumped up as quickly as she could. Turning to the poor guy she helped him up. Kagome apologized repeatedly.

It didn't take long for Kagome to notice the young man's face was partially skinned. So Kagome, feeling completely terrible took the man to the nurse's office and bandaged him up herself.

Sesshoumaru in the meantime was both self-depreciating and jealous. He would have let his own face be shaved by the sidewalk for any attention from Kagome. And if that boy hadn't been in the way then he would have rescued Kagome without anyone receiving injury.

Sesshoumaru banged his head on the wall in his dorm room over the opportunity he lost to his own clumsiness.

He'd fix the hole in the wall later.

* * *

><p>313131313131<p>

AN: I hope you enjoyed the Tenth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.


	11. What is Something Raw?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Something Raw?<strong>

Prompt:Things you shouldn't bite.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to do the shopping, Miroku's turn was three days ago. He was returning towards their dorm with bags of food dangling from his fists.

He was passing by the school's sport's stadium when he caught Higurashi's scent. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment.

He looked through the bleachers and saw Kagome standing in her exercise sweatpants and a t-shirt, with a bow in hand. The members of the archery group at the school were practicing together in the middle of the field.

He vaulted over the top of the bleachers and sat on one of them.

So he had a reason to be there he absently took out something from one of the bags. Sesshoumaru opened the packaging and then just sat with the box in his lap as he observed Higurashi's practice.

Although he didn't know the reason, Sango was there. Unknown to him they were going to have a girl's movie night.

Sango soon noticed that Sesshoumaru was there. But practice was almost over, so she didn't bother with him.

When they started packing up Sango went to Kagome. From there she glared intently at Sesshoumaru until he took a bite out the food in his lap. After he did that she smiled and snickered.

Whatever he had bitten was dribbling down his chin. It shocked him so much that he was temporarily immobile.

He overheard Sango say, "Kagome, stay away from that dog-demon, he's got rabies."

"Dog-demons don't get rabies." Kagome informed her as she put the last of her stuff in her bag.

"See for yourself." Then Sango turned Kagome's head to face Sesshoumaru.

Sure enough it looked like he was oozing foam from his mouth.

Kagome's nose crinkled as she whispered, "Eww!"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at what he was eating. There in his lap was the carton of eggs he had just bought. And in his hand was a gooey half-eaten, raw egg. He wiped his mouth and cringed inwardly at what he'd just eaten.

He threw the rest of the egg away and went straight home, as the crow flies. Or more accurately as the Sesshoumaru flies.

* * *

><p>313131313131<p>

AN: This is it for now. I hope you enjoyed the Eleventh Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.


	12. Will You Bear My Child? Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will You Bear My Child? Part II<strong>

Prompt:Things you shouldn't advertise on a billboard.

Miroku drove him down the highway not to far from their school. Sesshoumaru had a bad feeling about why his room mate was so insistent on taking him somewhere.

Still he got in the car. He needed to know what he would be brutally attacking him for this time.

A few minutes later Miroku pulled off the the side of the highway, turned his emergency lights on and got out. Sesshoumaru followed his lead.

"Why did you bring me here Miroku?"

"Look!" Miroku pointed up over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the billboard. Even with his hundreds of years of practice he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. There was his his photo. Not so horrible if it wasn't for the large caption right by his head.

**'Would you bear this man's child?'**

Just below that in smaller letters was the words, 'Single Dog-Demon, male, looking for Black-haired Life Mate. If interested call 1-MATE-MY-SON and ask for Koemi.'

A police officer pulled off the side of the road ahead of them. "Do you folks need any assistance?"

"No, officer. At the moment we don't." Miroku answered.

"Alright..." he trailed off as he noticed the sign behind Sesshoumaru's head. "Hey, you're the guy on all the new billboards."

Sesshoumaru turned stiffly to the officer. "ALL the billboards?"

"Yeah, billboards all over the city have been suddenly replaced with this one."

"All over the city..." He turned back to Miroku with a glare. "This is all your fault."

Miroku held up his hands, "Hey now, your mother put up the money."

"I'm sure it was your idea."

"Well, yes, but you did ask for my help."

"Request withdrawn."

"Hey are you two going to be alright?"

"Yes officer, he'll live." Neither the officer nor Miroku liked the way he said that.

"All-alright then. I'll just be leaving."

Miroku could have cried.

"Let's go have a nice chat about this Miroku, at my mother's."

Miroku could only think of how this had not been such a good idea. 'No one will here me scream!'

Just then another car pulled off. This time behind them. Sango and Kagome got out. "Hey Miroku, Sesshoumaru-san, what are you doing here?" asked Sango.

"Sango my love, I was just..." He caught Sesshoumaru's look. "Um... that is... fixing a flat. We just finished."

"Really?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Most definitely, my love."

Kagome chose that time to peek up at the billboard. She broke out laughing. "Oh Sango, remind me to never play truth or dare with your boyfriend, he's got a wicked sense of humor."

"Actually Kagome-chan, that's... Ow! Hey!" Miroku began to rub his arm.

"It's what?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep it from her when she turned her questioning eyes from Miroku to him. "My mother put it up."

"Oh, I see. You must be an only child then."

He nodded.

"Only mothers with few children worry so very much about their children marrying. Mine's the same way, but she'd never go this far." She patted his hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure this adventure will blow over soon. But you should probably have a talk with your mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was dumbstruck. 'What should I say? What can I say? Stay cool? Say something witty! Say something smart! Say something endearing! Talk to her!'

"Well we've got to go. See you boys later." Kagome waved as she walked back to the car she came in. Sango joined her after quickly pecking her boyfriend's cheek.

"So..." Miroku began, "What is my torture to be? I will face it like a man." He shrunk into himself.

"Like I told the officer you will live. Now let us go back to the dorm."

"You aren't going to hurt me?"

"Not today."

Miroku could kiss both Kagome and Sango for showing up. But seeings as he didn't want to be brutally murdered, multiple times, he just kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss... Sango, until he died. Miroku sighed, 'Oh yes, that would be the prefect way to die.'

* * *

><p>418418418418418418418418<p>

AN: I hope you enjoyed the Twelfth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.

PS. Sesshoumaru's mother doesn't know that Sesshoumaru likes Kagome. I think she'd go straight to Kagome if she knew. She just happens to know that Sesshoumaru preferred Black haired women since he was a child is all.


	13. What is Names?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is Names?<strong>_

Prompt:Things you never remember.

Sesshoumaru stopped by the book store Kagome worked in. He needed a book for his Written Classics Class. So what better time to get it then while Higurashi-san worked?

Dingle-ling, went the bell.

"I'll be with you in just a minute." called a voice from the back room.

Kagome came out with a large box of books in her arms, one that was obviously too heavy for her to carry long. Sesshoumaru took it from her gently. "Where do you want it Higurashi-san."

"Oh... umm... Just over there thank you." She gestured to the counter.

But before he could move there came a terrible hiss and the shredding of cloth. Sesshoumaru dropped the box in surprise. He rushed to catch it but he tripped on the cat ventilating his pants. He tumbled over the box. All four of them ending up on the floor, him, the cat, Kagome and the box of books between them.

"Are you okay... Mister?" she asked as she tried to help him up from her place under the box.

Sesshoumaru jumped up lifted the box off her in a hurry and dashed it over to the counter before the cardboard could brake and have all the books on the floor. At least the ones that hadn't already escaped.

He was over helping her up before she could get up very far on her own. She took the hand he offered her.

Looking up at him Higurashi said, "I remember you, you're the man who had his face on all the billboards. How did that work out for you?"

"My mother removed them after I talked to her."

"Oh, good for you, mister..?" she smiled brightly at him.

"Um..." 'What's my name? I can't remember my name!' Just then his cell phone began to ring. "Just a minute." He walked behind a bookshelf for some privacy. "Moshi, moshi."

"Hello Sesshoumaru, I was just calling to let you know you mother called the dorm mother to let her know she would be stopping by today."

"Okay. Miroku I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What is my name?"

"Sesshoumaru, are you feeling okay."

"Yes. Goodbye." Sesshoumaru hung up.

When he came back out he saw the woman scolding a cat. "...you naughty kitty. You know you're not supposed to come into the store, or the back room. Mr. Kyoto will be mad at you mister."

Sesshoumaru almost let loose a small smile. Instead he cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Kagome blushed. She ducked her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. When she did she caught a glance at his pants. "Oh dear! Did Buyo do that?"

"Buyo?"

"The cat."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Oh Buyo." her voice sounded like a disappointed parent. Then she set him out the door to the back room. "Now mister..."

Sesshoumaru cut her off. "Sesshoumaru... My name is Sesshoumaru."

"Um..." she blushed again, "I don't think it's proper for people who've just met to call each other by their first names."

"..." It took Sesshoumaru a couple of seconds to remember his last name. "Tsukino."

"Tsukino-san," she smiled, "Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru was thankful he had written it down. "I'm looking for this book." He handed her the neat slip of paper.

Kagome smiled at him again. "This way." She stayed with him to help him find it. And then Kagome walked with him back to the cash register.

"Thank you. Please stop by again." Kagome bowed to the customer as he left.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the Thirteenth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!<p>

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.

PS. The surname Tsukino means moon field. I thought it was fitting.


	14. Where am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at ****mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where am I?<strong>_

Prompt: Things that make you feel stupid.

Kagome was humming, walking and reading a book. Oh, boy was it a good book. A suspense romance, the heroine was being stalked by a dangerous man, who did things that were meant to intimidate the girl. The heroine suspected a man that was hanging around the neighborhood, but Kagome had an inclining that it wasn't him. She just couldn't figure out if it was her boss, his son or the chief of police's son.

It got too dark to read when Kagome just got to the girl being kidnapped after running away from the man who had been hanging around when he broke into her apartment.

Kagome looked up. She found she was in a park or something like one, but not an area she recognized. And a shot of fear zoomed through her. "Where am I?"

The sun had gone down and there were no lamp lights reaching her. "Where am I?" she repeated.

Kagome walked in what she hoped was the right direction. 'Why didn't I stay on the path?'

She heard something up ahead. The girl peeked around a tree. A group of five teen-aged boys, they were obviously up to no good.

Kagome backed up and dashed the other way. Eventually she came to a path, but she didn't dare walk on it. It would leave her too exposed should the boys leave their activities.

Hearing a sound behind her she took off again. Looking behind her to find out what she heard she ran right into someone. She let out a shriek.

"Kagome! There you are!"

"Sango?" Kagome turned her head while still in the man's arms. Standing the the side was both Miroku and Sango. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Kagome, I was so worried about you, when you didn't come back!" Sango took her friend from the other person's arms and hugged her. "I remembered that Miroku said his roommate was a dog-demon so I went to them for help finding you. What are you doing in the park so late?" Putting her at arms length she eyed Kagome.

Kagome blushed and fished around in her backpack. She placed the contraband in Sango's hand. "I was reading and wondered off."

"Kagome..." Sango sighed. "Just tell me one thing, will you be able to sleep tonight?"

Kagome grinned in chagrin. "I hope so. I didn't finish it yet."

Sango sighed again and shook her head. "Kagome you know how these books get to you."

Kagome bowed her head. "Yes, I know."

The boys walked the girls home. Kagome thanked them at the dorm door. Then they were bid goodnight.

"So... Sesshoumaru... How did she feel?"

Sesshoumaru hit Miroku in the back of the head.

* * *

><p>419419419419419<p>

AN: I hope you enjoyed the Fourteenth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.

PS. To clear up some confusion in the last chapter, Kagome is the one who can't remember names, not Sesshoumaru. Kinda changes the way It reads doesn't it?


	15. Why is There No Women?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at ****mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Why is There No Women?<em>**

Prompt: Things astronauts complain about in space.

Miroku looked at the lady who had just taken him right off the streets and into her home. Literally, she had swooped out of the air above, convinced him to come with her and took him home. Her home happened to be a gigantic castle in the sky.

"I took my billboards down with the understanding that Sesshoumaru would begin dating. You gave me your word, monk. Why is it that there are no women in his life?"

Miroku sighed. "Your son is a very stubborn man, my lady." He set his tea down on the table. "I am doing my best, but he is very good at bouncing my plans back in my face."

"I see. You shall help me with my newest plan then."

"I'm sorry Lady Koemi, I cannot help you anymore. Sesshoumaru almost killed me last time." Miroku pulled at his collar. "If a certain young lady hadn't shown up..." Miroku shuttered under fear's icy breath.

Koemi's eyes hardened on him. "What certain young lady?"

"Didn't you know? Sesshoumaru already has his eyes set on someone."

Koemi smiled. "Who?"

Miroku shook his head vigorously. "Oh, no! I don't wish to die at Sesshoumaru's hands if I tell!"

The dog-demoness looked at him victoriously. "If you will not tell me, then you will help me with my plan."

Miroku bowed his head. He had been out maneuvered. "Very well, Koemi-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>420420420420420<strong>

AN: I hope you enjoyed the Fifteenth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.

Any guesses as to what Koemi's plan is?


	16. What is Sneeze?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at ****mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Sneeze?<strong>

Prompt: Things you shouldn't do in an elevator.

Miroku sat with his girlfriend on the couch in her dorm main room. He was bemoaning his fate, to be torn apart by one dog, for helping his mother.

"I still don't understand you through the pillow you're eating Miroku-kun."

Releasing the pillow from his mouth Miroku groaned loudly, head rolling back as he did so. "Sango my dear, it's terrible! Sesshoumaru's going to kill me! I can't go home!"

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing yet, it's what I'm going to do!"

"If he's going to kill you for it, then why are you going to do it."

Miroku ducked his head like a chastened school boy. "Because I'd rather face a fate I know than the uncertainty of what would happen should I disobey his mother." He stuttered, judging by Sesshoumaru his mother would not be one to trifle with. And she would have more experience.

Sango gave him a suspicious look. "What exactly are you helping his mother with?"

"She wants Sesshoumaru to get a girlfriend! And I'm going to die over it!" He almost sobbed.

"I think I need the whole story."

So Miroku gave her the whole story, and then some. From the day Sesshoumaru asked HIM for help, to the day his mother did, to the moment he crashed on her couch, afraid to go home.

Sango was grinning in malicious pleasure by the time he was done. "So Sesshoumaru-san has a crush on our little Kagome-chan huh? I thought so, the perverted cradle-robber!... Dozens of billboards? Really?" She laughed as she had throughout the tale. "Miroku, have I told you how much I love you!"

"No." He pouted at her. "How about you show me."

She grinned at him and patted both his cheeks.

Miroku sighed. "You don't feel sorry for him? Most women would think him romantic."

"No, not one bit. I wouldn't be dating you if I found that kind of man attractive." she said with a smug smile.

"Do you feel sorry for me then, having to deal with two temperamental dog-demons?" he asked hopefully.

Sango grinned wickedly to tease him and shook her head. "But I will help you torture, I mean help you with his mom's plan!"

Miroku sighed sadly. They'd both die, but at least he'd die with his beloved Sango.

He was surprised when he looked up to see Sango's face hovering inches from his own. "As for showing you how much I love you. I think I just might, give you a hint." And she kissed him in a most delightful way.

...

Minutes earlier when they were talking about Sesshoumaru, the object of their discussion was walking the sidewalk beside the closest park to the school grounds. Out of the blue he sneezed. 'Someone's talking about me.' he thought before he could block his father's old superstitions from surfacing.

"Oh!" The girl ahead of him jumped. Turning she said, "Bless you!" She dug around in her purse for her travel package of tissues. She handed him one as soon as she convinced the packaging to release the soft sheet. "Stubborn package." she muttered.

She went back to reading and walking at the same time. She absentmindedly avoided a skateboarding kid that couldn't stop in time, and the lamppost before she halted. The black haired girl straightened and turned to look at him. "Oh it's you Mr... I want to say Tsu- something. Am I correct?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai, Tsukino, Higurashi-san."

"I feel so bad that you remember my name but I have trouble with yours, Tsukino-san!"

He looked at the book in her hand. "Are you reading suspense novels again Higurashi-san."

Flushing red she nodded, very guiltily. "You caught me, Tsukino-san. Miroku-san came over distraught and I was able to sneak it out. You're not going to tell on me are you?"

"Perhaps you will let me in on what it's about?"

Kagome grinned at him and slipped her arm through his. "I only just started, but if you'll take turns reading then I'll read it to you."

Sesshoumaru's mind went blank, yet he nodded. Completely forgetting the errand he was on. No story had ever seemed more interesting then the one she told. Kagome told it like a true babysitter, different voices for all the characters and excited exclamations.

Neither of them noticed the looks they gathered from other pedestrians.

Not even the evil glare/smile from Sango fazed him when he got Kagome home just after dark.

...

"So... How was your day?" Miroku asked mischievously as they walked across campus together.

"It was... nice."

Miroku absolutely jumped with hope. "Does that mean you and Kagome..."

Before he could finish Sesshoumaru sent him flying. "I am not you pervert."

"I was going to ask if you asked her out." Miroku whined rubbing his various aching parts.

Sesshoumaru hit Miroku again to relieve his frustration. As a matter of fact he had not asked Kagome out. He knew he was forgetting something as he left her at her dorm.

"What was that for?" At his loathing glare Miroku said quickly, "Right, don't ask, don't tell!" When they were almost to their door Miroku asked, "So did you remember to meet your mother today?"

Sesshoumaru stopped mid step. It was the anniversary of his father's death. His mother was going to maim him for leaving her alone to face Inuyasha and his small family.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked the other way. It would not be safe for him to return to the dorm.

"Where are you going, the dorm's that way." pointed Miroku.

"You can make my excuses to mother."

Miroku paled. 'Unknown death, here I come.'

Unexpectedly a window above opened and a white form nearly landed on him. "Get back here you disgraceful mutt!" The irate demoness zipped after her son.

Sesshoumaru flinched and took to flying.

So did his mother.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the Sixteenth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!<p>

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.

Any one have any ideas as to his mothers plan (metioned in the last chapter.) I can't remember what I had planned, probably wasn't that great anyway.


	17. How Did She Get Rid of Fleas?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How Did She Get Rid of Fleas?<strong>_

Prompt: Things you wouldn't want to know about your grandmother.

Sesshoumaru was unhappy, very unhappy with his mother's punishment. Really, it was uncalled for. It was dirty. It was cold. It was his mother's idea alright. He just wished he knew where she got the fleas without getting them attached to herself as well.

Sesshoumaru bit his arm as another flea bit him. He would never have let himself bite if he hadn't been alone.

How childish his mother could be sometimes. As punishment for failing to show up for the anniversary of his father's death she had infested him with fleas, and not demon fleas. Oh no demon fleas would understand him and leave quickly on the threat of death. No his mother had somehow gotten a hold of common, everyday, house dog fleas. They couldn't understand dogs, just the need to feed on tender dog flesh.

He scratched behind his head as he sat atop the highest tree on his mother's 'land'.

'How can I get rid of these pests?' His mother was still mad and so wouldn't reveal the ancient family remedy to fleas. He reached around and itched his back. Then behind his ears, both of them. Then his left leg, followed by his right calf near the ankle.

It wasn't doing him any good sitting around where his mother could smell him. She was still in a foul temper. She was enjoying his suffering. Well he wasn't going to stick around and amuse her with his itchiness.

Sesshoumaru hopped down, gnawed on his shoulder briefly then soared off to find a remedy on his own. 'Where would I find one? Who else holds the remedy to fleas?'

Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up. 'Of course!'

Off he flew to his distant, unwelcome cousins'. They were known for carrying fleas, so they had to know how to be rid of them.

After explaining his predicament to the lazing pack they were about to turn him away. "I'm sorry Tsukino-san but we can't risk getting another outbreak of fleas here. They'll kick us out of the dorm." explained a young male.

"Wait!" The pack alpha jumped to his feet. "I will help him."

Hours later Sesshoumaru was being shown the door. "Are you sure this will work?" he questioned his host.

"This is how we always rid ourselves of fleas. It works wonderfully."

"Hmn."

Koga smirked at the 'thanks'. "Just give it a few days. You'll see."

When Sesshoumaru left his 'cousins' he was immediately confronted with laughing students. Then phone cameras. He took off before he could be captured on anyone's phone.

He made it into his dorm building and up one flight of stairs without being seen again. Someone opened a door right next to him causing Sesshoumaru to bolt faster up the next flight of stairs. Near the top of the stairway he knocked someone over. His foot catching on that someone's leg he went down too. As did two people behind her.

"Oh! Yak! What's that smell!?" The poor person who cushioned his left shoulder started to gag and heave. She was ready to unleash her lunch.

"Can you get off me Kagome! Miroku really needs a slap!" said the person under her.

"What for? Courageously shielding you from the unforgiving stairs?" he moaned and shifted trying to ease the pain caused by two stairs digging into his back.

"No. For your hand's graby nature!" Sango elbowed her boyfriend in an attempt to get up.

He groaned and all four of them slipped down another two steps before stopping.

This movement caused Sesshoumaru's hand to slip. His body banged back to the floor and one of his arms slammed into Kagome's stomach in the process.

That was all it took. Kagome spilled the contents of her stomach. Right on her attacker's back, and hair and her own dress and the stairs as she tried to turn away from him while expelling.

When her sandaled foot slid into some Sango shivered. "Eww!"

Finally Sesshoumaru managed to untangle himself from the three pedestrians he had bowled over. The puke did nothing to add to his appearance. He had cloves of garlic and moldy fruit tied to his hair with neon pink ribbons. He also had some tied around his neck, wrists and ankles.

Kagome put a hand over her mouth to hold back the urge to toss the rest of her lunch on the floor. Some of the moldy fruit had been squished into her top, right by her face.

Slowly Sango and Kagome managed to stand up. Miroku got knocked back off his feet when Sango turned to him. He wisely decided to stay where he was.

"You'd better take Kagome home Sango. She's looking quite green." He offered from the steps.

"You're right." She turned to do just that. "Hey, where's that guy who knocked us down?"

Miroku looked around confused. The silvery-white haired devil was gone.

Sesshoumaru shuttered, how could he ever face Kagome again? She would hate him!

The smell and feel of his hair was too much. He would have to scrub for a week as it is. He'd just have to try the flea treatment later. He opened the bathroom door. 'Better get started.'

* * *

><p>417417417417417417417417417417417417417<p>

AN: I hope you enjoyed the Seventeenth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.

Any one have any ideas as to his mothers plan (mentioned in chapter 15.) I can't remember what I had planned, probably wasn't that great anyway.


	18. What is Paint?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is Paint?<strong>_

Prompt: Things you shouldn't swallow.

One of the humans at the function he was attending whispered to Miroku, "Where'd you find the giantess?"

Miroku laughed, "A friend of my family. She has Swedish blood."

The girl's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, I see. Do you think your friend would mind me dancing with her?"

Looking over at the stern faced young demon Miroku swallowed hard. "I don't think she would like to Yoshi."

"Umm..." the boy named Yoshi finally felt the evil wave closing in on him. "I'll check again later."

Soon Miroku spotted the girls he was looking for, the birthday girl was dressed as some old-time warrior woman and her friend was dressed as a fire-cat, twin tails, fake fire at her paws and all. The large cat was dragging her warrior friend towards them by their linked arms.

In mock seriousness Sango glared at her boyfriend with hands on hips and twitching lips. "How dare you bring a Geisha to this party Miroku?"

"Ah, Sango-chan and Kagome-san you have finally sniffed me out." he acted like this saddened him in return. Then in seriousness added, "This is the daughter of a family friend. She's visiting from England for a brief time. She doesn't speak any Japanese, the pour dear, but I thought you wouldn't mind if I brought her. Her name is Sandra." Switching merrily to English Miroku told the tall woman at his side, "Sandra this is my girlfriend, Sango and her roommate Kagome."

Both young women greeted the geisha.

"Tell her that I'm glad to welcome her, if you please Miroku-san."

"Sandra, Kagome said she's glad you've come to her party."

Sandra whispered something shyly to Miroku. "She said 'Thank you for your kindness.'"

"I remember you telling me she was coming for a visit to her mother's homeland. Is she shy?" inquired Sango.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

The conversation lagged. Then Miroku turned back to the birthday girl with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "So Kagome-san, are you finally old enough for me?"

"Oh!" exclaimed the warrior wide eyed innocence, "I would be intimidated by your vast experience."

"All rumors I assure you." he suavely confessed.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Kagome with a laugh.

Sango joined in, "You walked right into that one Miroku!"

The Monkey King just shrugged sheepishly and grinned.

His geisha companion hid a chuckle behind her fan and white face-paint.

A wolf demon dressed as Little Red Riding Hood rushed up. "Is it time yet Kagome-chan? I'm going to win this year I can feel it!"

"Sure Ayame-chan. Go get the cake and we'll start the main event."

"Oh, goody!"

Off she dashed. Soon at the front of the room a multi-layered blue and gold cake appeared. Ayame then jumped back to them and pulled and pushed the birthday girl to the stage.

Chuckling and walking behind them strolled Sango in her cream and black costume. Miroku was entranced by the tails attached to her back at hip level. They swayed so enticingly. So he followed after her like a zombie and following him silently was the geisha, who towered over everyone present.

When Sango got to the front with the other two girls she announced, "Okay, everyone quiet down! As you know every year for Kagome's birthday since high school we've hosted a costume competition." Sango laughed at the cheering. "I know how you all love Kagome-chan's death by chocolate brownies that has been the prize year after year." Another roar took over the crowd.

"Quiet down, quiet down!" Sango shushed. When the sounds died she continued. "This year against my better judgment Kagome-chan is going to pick a male and a female out of the crowd to be the winners. The winning female will get a plate of her brownies." There was a squeal of delight. "And the male winner, I'm going to kill my boyfriend for this, can chose between a plate of her brownies or a kiss, behind the privacy of this screen." She pointed her thumb behind her at the crane decorated dividing screen.

There was some chuckling and nudging among the male attendees. And a strong feeling of danger erupted from two sources, one of which was Sango. This caused a few of the males to shuffle around uncomfortably.

"First of course we have to sing to the birthday girl and while we eat the cake she, my boyfriend and I will be deciding who has the best costume of both males and females. So could I get all the females on this side of the room." She raised her left hand. Then with her right hand raised she said, "And all you boys on this side."

Soon everyone had chosen a side. And the birthday song of choice was sung.

Cake was distributed and as they ate Kagome, Miroku and Sango made notes on the costumes. "Miroku-san," whispered Kagome, "your friend is on the wrong side."

"Huh?" He looked over to the female side, when he didn't see Sandra he looked over to the male side. Then grinned, "I had you that convinced huh?"

"What?" asked Kagome.

"He's on the right side."

"He?" both girls squeaked in hushed tones.

Miroku just grinned like a Cheshire cat and nodded.

"I think he's the winner of the guys." whispered Kagome.

Patting her back Miroku laughed, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. He nearly killed me when I tried to convince him it would be a great costume."

Sango began to laugh until she couldn't breath and began to cough.

Thumping her on the back until she stopped choking on air Kagome then wondered aloud, "What's so funny Sango-chan?

"I just figured out who our geisha friend is that's all. How'd you get him in that wig Miroku?"

"Who?" asked Kagome only to be ignored.

Shaking his head he answered. "It wasn't easy."

"I love how wicked you can be sometimes!" she kissed his cheek.

A glazed look overcame Miroku's face. "So worth all the trouble."

The girls giggled.

The female party goers were harder to judge. Finally they settled on a girl who was wearing a comical werewolf costume.

The winners were announced, the werewolf did a victory dance to the front and claimed her brownies. The dance was so silly that mixed with the costume it had everyone laughing.

The geisha approached behind her at a slow walk. Everyone was shocked when they had heard that the geisha they had all admired for her beauty and height was in fact a man.

He bowed to the pretty little hostess and explained that he would rather the kiss then the chocolate brownies. His smooth baritone voice was startling when you saw the very female looking appearance.

Blushing heavily Kagome nodded and led him behind the room divider shyly.

Sango jumped up and turned the CD player back on, as Kagome had planned beforehand. "Alright everyone a few more dances then you really have to go so my parents can go to bed tonight."

Then like a giant guardian cat she sat on a chair in front of the screen. Tuning out the music Sango listened for any sign that Kagome needed help.

Kagome looked away from the tall man and blushed, wishing heartily that she had never agreed to Miroku's plan. Suddenly she felt a powdered cheek brush across her own.

The man whispered in her ear. "I promise not to hurt you Higurashi-san."

She looked up at him startled.

He didn't let that opportunity go to waste he kissed her as gently and chastely as one would a tulip petal. As he pulled away he rubbed his nose against hers.

He smiled slightly when he saw the streaks of white he left on her face and the barest trace of red on her lips. He wiped away the face paint but left the lipstick as it was too much a temptation to claim another kiss in an attempt to remove it.

Comprehension dawned on her. "Now I know why I didn't see you among the guests Tsukino-san. I'm glad you could make it! But why did you dress up as a geisha, you would have been more... fitting if you had dressed like a warrior or a prince or something. Come on, we better return before my other friends think we killed each other or something."

'Friends, that's right.' he sigh to himself. Then licking his lips he thought, 'I taste sour cream frosting.' He followed her out somehow still happy even with his continued friend status.

He knocked Miroku out for the sexual innuendo he knew was coming before it could happen. And carried him home that night on his secret cloud of happiness. Forgetting that they came in Miroku's car.

* * *

><p>417417417417417417417417417417417417417<p>

AN: I hope you enjoyed the Eighteenth Chapter. I would really like to know what you think of it. Good or bad. Thanks!

The prompts are from zandrellia's Challenge of Things.

Any one have any ideas as to his mothers plan (mentioned in chapter 15.) I can't remember what I had planned, probably wasn't that great anyway.


End file.
